1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to an image formation unit and an image formation apparatus which use an electrophotographic process.
2. Description of Related Art
Some conventional image formation units are configured such that a second cleaning member is provided between a first cleaning member and a charge member. The first cleaning member comes into contact with a rotatable image carrier on which a developer image is formed to remove a developer remaining on the image carrier. The charge member comes into contact with the image carrier to electrically charge the image carrier. The second cleaning member recovers adhered substances slipped through the first cleaning member (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-282247).